Firearms typically have a square edge along a magazine well entrance where a shooter can insert a new magazine when the shooter wishes to reload the firearm. Under stressful conditions, a shooter may need to load the firearm rapidly such as in competition, defensive, or tactical use of the firearm. Under these conditions, inserting a new magazine into a firearm with a square edge along the magazine well entrance can be too slow and ineffective because the shooter must precisely align the new magazine with the entrance of the firearm's magazine well to successfully insert the new magazine. Additionally, firearm magazines may include a magazine lip to facilitate removal of the magazine from a firearm, such as when the magazine becomes stuck inside the firearm. If the shooter cannot access, or can only partially access, the magazine lip, it may delay or prohibit removal of the magazine from the firearm.